The Administrative Shell is closely tied to administration of the Center for Hearing Research (CHR)i.e., Core Center administrators also form the leadership and most active members of CHRso that facilitating interactions among users and promoting collaborative, interdisciplinary efforts is easily accomplished. The Core Center will be administered by Core Center Director, Raju Metherate, Core Directors Karina Cramer (Imaging Core) and Fan-Gang Zeng (Computing and Engineering Core) and a rotating representative of the P30 users (currently, John Middlebrooks). Individually and as a group, the administrators will ensure that the needs of each Core and its users are met and that facilities are being managed efficiently, thereby ensuring that the Core Center meets its objectives. Administrative support for the P30 is provided through the home department of Dr. Metherate, the Dept. of Neurobiology and Behavior. Department staff handle personnel issues, purchasing, monthly budget reports, annual progress reports and other administrative tasks